EdVenture: Evolution
by Bakaforhire
Summary: Taking place three weeks after the journey to Mondo-a-gogo. Eddy starts remembering secrets his brother kept, these secrets snowball into an adventure where the stakes are than what they believe. Reviews are welcome
1. The Hanger

Chapter 1: The Hanger

_(October 10)_

_(Already the protocols of disintegration are apparent in the local inhabitants. According to the previous cycle notes, the intended requirements for world liquidation and re-integration procedures have been met by the change of behavior after the last keynote event. I fear the short term memory loss and remission to old behaviors without transition gives me less time than I hypothesized to finish the operation with minimal unnecessary damage or casualty. Already I charmed some of the inhabitants and laid defensive algorithms for the area but there is still much to do.)_

* * *

Autumn is in full swing in the small town of Peach Creek. The cul-de-sac is bustling with after-school activity. Kevin was going through his daily rounds on his bike. Rolf was explaining his old country's tradition of the changing leaves to a very confused Nazz. Jimmy was building up leaf piles for inevitable collapse. And Johnny was waiting in the bushes with his wooden block friend Plank. Waiting for the opportunity to ambush the unsuspecting compost heaps.

"Now is the time Lieutenant Plank the targets are sighted," Johnny whispering like a general behind enemy lines. "On my count, one, two," He charged out of the bushes into the open battlefield. "Charge!"

"Sarah!" Jimmy yelled. "Johnny has shown himself! Let him have it!"

"Eat this Fat-head!" Sarah responded jumping out of the pile of leaves with a water hose. She opened fire on the unsuspecting general. The hose was surprisingly high pressured noted by the force of the impact to Johnny's right leg which caused him to fall to the ground.

"I'm hit Lieutenant Plank, it's an ambush!" Johnny yelled rolling out of his fall. "Roll to freedom Plank!" He proceeded to roll away from the water cannon, unintentionally rolling to the street and into the path of Kevin's bike.

"Hey! Out of the way!" Kevin barked narrowly dodging the hazard. The momentum of the swerve sent him off balance and caused him to run into a mailbox. Kevin recovered and charged at Johnny creating a fistfight that caught everyone's attention. So much so that they didn't notice a fit of laughter broke out, its apex was Ed who climbed out of a crawlspace under his house with his friends Eddy and Edd in tow, dirt and sweat clinging to every surface of their clothes.

"The worms will feast your innards no more civilians!" Ed yelled in salute to the confused kids. Double d's panting providing the only response.

"Ed you idiot! Why did you stop!" Eddy responded wrenching out of Ed's right armpit. "We almost reached it!"

"Eddy surely there is a much safer way than relying on the assorted cracks in your house's foundation for breathing apparatuses." Double d said gasping like a fish.

"But we almost got there! We just need a few feet more," Eddy said climbing Ed again who squatted down and grabbed the side of the hole crushing the loose soil.

"ED DIG!" Eddy commanded.

"MOLE-MAN ED DIG I WILL!" Ed yelled as he drilled back under Eddy's house. Double d stayed outside to catch his breath some more.

"Ed! You need to re-phrase that sentence!" Double d yelled trying to educate over the construction project.

"What are those idiots doing?" Sarah asked Double d as she entered ground zero. Somehow Johnny getting pummeled didn't amuse her as much as she thought it would.

"Oh-uh-let's see now-uh," Double d stalled. "Eddy made a claim that there was an object on the other side of the forest left to him by his brother in case of dispute, and-well he also claims that the way to get to the hiding place of said object is under his house; so explains the hole."

"Does he now," Sarah said uninterested.

"HOLY SMOLEY!" Ed yelled out the gutter.

"Oh dear, Ed! Eddy! Are you alright down there?"

"Double d you have to come down here! We hit the mother load!" Eddy yelled excitedly.

"Excuse me Sarah," Double d said cautiously entering the hole.

"Big Brothers are stupid," Sarah muttered under her breath.

When Double d looked into the hole he realized that in two minutes Ed drilled a hole eleven feet lower than the one he came out. Double d calmly jumped into the hole. His uncharacteristic calmness was on the account that he thought ahead and placed a small mattress before he resurfaced. He landed with a thud and was instantly rushed into a small tunnel by Ed. At the end of this tunnel was two tall rectangle sheets of cast iron with remnants of a two lateral bar locking mechanism. Two huge grey cogs and latches were thrown to each side. No doubt an Ed related achievement.

"What is that?" Double d said awestruck at the spectacle.

Eddy was even confused, "A vault? My brother had a vault and never told me?"

"It's so shiny!" Ed yelled and gave the iron door a hug.

"Wait! This is a sign! My brother left me his entire gold stash and he kept it here just for me to acquire it as my own!" Eddy said getting more excited. "The dream must have led me to riches!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions Eddy there could be more valuable relics stashed in something as intricate as this," Double d said.

"Yeah right, what's more valuable than a gold stash?" Eddy looked at his intellectual friend in bewilderment.

"Antiquities Eddy, the priceless windows of times long past," Double d explained. "It could be-"

"Times long past doesn't help with us get jawbreakers of times long now," Eddy interrupted returning to his lock pick. "Lumpy will you do the honors?"

"You get nothing!" Ed yelled as he rammed into the door causing it to buckle inwards and swing in releasing a torrent of cool air over the sweating Ed-boys. Inside the vault door was a mile long room more resembling a WWII air hanger than a municipal bank. On the ceiling under the support beams was 10 huge electrical generators was pipe of a water-like fluid rushing around them like vines in the rainforest canopy. The large generator was powering huge circular fans sitting side by side on the side walls behind the wire mesh wall cover. The floor looked more out of place in this hanger, which was really saying something. Contrary to the fortress of metal the floor was plush red carpet which covered the whole floor in an unusual furriness. What the hanger was for sort of scared Eddy and surprised Double-d.

"Books?" Eddy yelled. The sense of eternal wealth he felt before the unveiling vanished into a simmer of anger.

"Oh happy day!" Double d said in joy as the view of bookshelf after bookshelf of tomes reached far back into the horizon. He raced past Ed into the vault. Eddy face contorted into a scowl. "Endless bookshelves of literature!"

"My brother has a library," Eddy growled.

"Master of pulling your leg huh Eddy?" Ed giggled. Eddy was about to strangle him when Double d gasped.

"Japanese wording? Ink tapestry? All these books are japanese comics!" Edd called out in anguish. The word 'comics' triggered an immediate response from Ed.

"Comics?" Ed asked his brain's gears starting to turn. "Comics!" Ed raced into the vault.

"My brother has a comic library," Eddy growled sulking into the vault.


	2. Dr Vinmill's Flying Circus

Chapter 2: Dr. Vinmill's Flying Circus

"Hey Double d?" Ed asked. He pointed to a letter in a book he picked up. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know Ed I can't read Japanese," Double d responded defeated. "A whole library of graphic novels, all this space for tomes of forgotten lore and scientific quandary, and it's filled with inked pictures in a language I don't understand."

"What possessed my brother to do this?" Eddy added on his anger seeping in every word. "He may be a jerk but he's cooler than this!"

"These are cool!" Ed stated high up in the shelf.

"How would you know monobrow?" Eddy remarked. "You can't read them either!"

"I can learn to read," Ed defended.

"You can barely read English!" Eddy said angrily.

"Eddy calm down," Double d intervened. "I'm sure your brother had some reason to keep these, maybe for a future scam that didn't come through perhaps."

Eddy thought and then decided to drop the matter. "Future scam or not, the key must be in here and the sooner I get to the spot in the tunnels the sooner I can use this for well deserved blackmail."

"That spot means a lot doesn't it?" Double d questioned.

"It'll mean more when it's gone," Eddy replied before switching to the outlier of the group. "ED DID YOU FIND IT!"

"I don't think he hears you Eddy, I think we lost him to the graphic novels," Double d said pointing to the zoned out Ed-boy who was swinging in the shelf reading a book which was upside down.

"What a lump," Eddy grumbled. "Alright Double d you help." Eddy started climbing a bookshelf when he reached a shelf he proceeded to toss books out. Double d's eyes grew in fright.

"Eddy! Comics or not the books don't deserve to get tossed to the floor like discarded tissues!" He said scrambling to grasp books as they fell. The last book in the fury kamikaze plunged onto Double d's head knocking him down. "Wha-what is this?" he asked groggily a few seconds later.

The red leather-bound book was an encyclopedia on further observation but its contents were stuck behind the same language barrier that the rest of the books shared; the exception being the title which was sprawled out in golden italics on the books spine. "The Crimson Codex?" Double d read

"That's a bible for a group of cultists it is," A voice responded startling the two who stopped throwing books because of exhaustion.

The voice belonged to a man that the two Eds first confused for Rolf. He was a tall thin tan-skinned man in his mid-twenties with long black hair under a sunhat. He wore a striped blue and black robe with a red shirt and patchwork shorts. On his feet were sandals which appeared to be made of rope. The man looked like he was a farmer for a rice plantation. Despite his rugged appearance he had a clean shaven face with orange eyes and a warm smile. He stood in the hanger relaxed watching the faces of Eddy and Double d's come out of their confused states.

"W-Who are you?" Double d asked.

"You know who I am," The man answered.

"Hey wait aren't you that new owner of the candy store?" Eddy asked the man. "What are you doing in here?" Sarah and Jimmy walked out from behind the owner.

"Sarah is it? And Jimmy?" The man asked looking to each side for acknowledgement. "They told me to find you three in here."

"You ease-dropping little-," Eddy snarled. Sarah and her charge stuck their tongues out in response.

"It's a pleasure to uh meet you," Double d said trying to be hospitable. "My name is Edd with two D's but friends call me Double D. The one up there on the shelf is Ed with one D. He may not respond right now."

"He's my idiot brother," Sarah added.

"Who asked you twerp?" Eddy responded.

"Eddy please don't call people names, it creates a bad first impression," Edd reprimanded. "Now please introduce yourself."

"Fine geez you're worse than my mother," Eddy grumbled then started with a smirk. "The name's Eddy. Let's talk some business about your new ownership of the candy store mainly the jawbreaker section. Mr.?"

"Doctor Vinmill," the man answered.

"Oh you're a doctor? Under what practice do you specialize in?" Double d asked wearily.

"Practice? Oh no no, Doctor is my first name, I'm not a medical practitioner," Vinmill said embarrassed. "Sorry for the confusion."

"Ok?" Eddy said before turning to Double d and whispered, "Who names their son Doctor."

"Please be nice he's new to the neighborhood," Double d whispered back frustrated. "Maybe he may even give us jawbreakers if we are on our best behavior since you brought up the subject."

"You think?" Eddy asked a smirk on his face. They faced forward only to find that Vinmill disappeared along with Sarah and Jimmy. They also noticed that Ed wasn't in his perch either.

"Hey look Sarah, Doctor and Ed are going to fight," Jimmy said happily.

"My bids are on the new guy!" Sarah added.

"Noble Grasshopper you have learned the ways of the sword well!" They heard Vinmill exclaim. Eddy looked back into the aisle.

"Double d look at this," Eddy said. In the aisle stood Ed and Vinmill all decked out in green and black colored plate armor and caged face guards carrying huge wooden sticks wove together into makeshift swords. Sarah and Jimmy sat at a table overseeing the stand-off wearing matching pink kimonos with purple floral print. Sarah's auburn hair was wrapped into a bun by two magenta hairclips and was carrying a white fan.

"Now it's time for infinite judgment PREPARE APRENTICE!" Vinmill charged at Ed with his stick raised high.

"HAI! VINMILL-SENPAI!" Ed yelled as he blocked the downward slash. The impact caused some of the nearby shelves to shake.

"Oh good lord what are they doing?" Double d asked in bewilderment.

"Out of the way Geishas!" Eddy commanded as he jumped in between the two younger kids.

"Get your own seat!" Sarah commanded punching Eddy into a bookshelf behind the table.

Vinmill gave Ed an all-out assault with 5 swipes at different angles. Ed countered all and rammed Vinmill back. Vinmill retaliated by swiping at Ed's foot which was parried and sent the 'blade' into a bookshelf, the force of the impact created a hole in the hard oak. Ed tried to swipe at Vinmill but he leapfrogged over Ed's back and catapulted over the bookshelf into the blast zone. Vinmill recovered his weapon just in time to stop a downward strike that pierced the bookshelf. He locked Ed's sword, grabbed his arm and heaved Ed into another bookshelf causing it to topple over. Through the dust Ed could see a white flag over yonder in the middle of the hanger. In an effort to lose Vinmill, Ed started wall jumping across the bookshelves eventually running on top of the shelves while making leaps of fate across the aisles. All was well until he saw the shelf he was jumping to drop way to a smiling Vinmill waiting for him. Ed pulled his stick downward his opponent's head. He rolled to his left and Ed landed causing a plume of dust to kick up. Vinmill charged into the plume and began swiping at Ed. Ed moved backwards to the flag and when he parried a left slash he grabbed the flag. Vinmill broke off from the fight and stepped back.

"You are now worthy of the lotus edge," Vinmill said with a grin.

"Hooray! Thanks Vinmill-sensei!" Ed said making a V with his first two fingers.

"Ok what was all that about!" Double d yelled.

"SPAR-PARTY!" Ed and Vinmill cheered.

"OK I'm outta here," Eddy said walking to the vault door.

"Wait Eddy, Vinmill wants to show you something!" Ed said happily.

"I don't want to have a spar-party Doc," Eddy said turning around. Vinmill was holding a green stone the shape of an eight-pointed star. Eddy grew wide-eyed, "My brother's key!"

"And as a consolation prize for our meeting, I will give you all the jawbreakers you need," Vinmill said with a smile that told them he was serious.

"What? REALLY?" The Ed's said all together.

"I…I don't know what to say," Double d said awestruck.

"No need to thank me, you need it more than I do," Vinmill said.

"Well all I have to say is welcome to the neighborhood," Eddy said grinning. He turned and ran a beeline to the exit.

"Thank you, thank you," Double d said following behind.

"Jawbreaker from Doc! Happy day for Ed!" Ed laughed as he drilled into the vault door.

When Ed disappeared back topside a cell phone rang in Vinmill's pocket. He reached in and turned on the speaker.

"Hello! This is Dr. Vinmill!" He exclaimed.

"It's me how's the status," A gruff man's voice crackled on the other end.

"About what, the catacombs or the above ground," Vinmill answered.

"Quit f*cking around, you know what I mean," the man clarified.

"Rude much? We have 1 known intruder but it appears that she's not harming the operation or the world integrity," Vinmill said reading the layout on the phone's screen. "The intruder is android upon perception so even if she decides to play manipulator her disposal will have little impact on my conscious."

"Very well, what about you and the pawns you collected?" the man asked.

"The Kankers are on stand-by and the Ed's will move to the target at night, everyone else will follow suit," Vinmill responded with indifference.

"Almost too easy," the man laughed and the call ended.

Vinmill sighed and buried the cell phone back in his shirt. "Sorry friends, I hope you get your gift before night fall."


	3. The Tipoff

Chapter 3: The Tip-off

The Candy store, the Mecca of the neighborhood kid society stood completely rebuilt and refurnished. Vinmill transformed it in so short of a time the people in town couldn't believe it. In a span of two days Vinmill turned the store into a replica of an old-school soda parlor but with strange differences. All of the candies except the giant jawbreakers where in a 1960 gas pump; even the fudge shared this metal prison. He created a bar with five faucets leading to high pressure hoses where soda is sprayed. Outside of the bar where leather topped stools that spin 360 degrees. In the corner of this ideal dream from a madman was a veritable mountain of white jawbreaker covering a plastic crate. Near them was a jukebox that looked like it haven't been used in 40 years. The only occupant of this was Kevin who sat behind the black elm bar reading an old issue of Tire Iron Monthly, bored out of his mind. He looked up only slightly when a bell chimed over the door. Eddy ran into the store followed by Ed who was carrying Double d.

"Kevin?" Double d asked.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy said surprised. Somehow his presence didn't make Kevin angry for once.

"Vin hired me to keep tabs on the inventory while he 'makes friends,'" Kevin said nonchalant. "What's your excuse Dorks? I know you don't have any money."

"A lot you know Shovelchin, Doc gave us free jawbreakers so hand them over," Eddy demanded.

"As if, Doc may be new but I know he is not dumb enough to just give you free jawbreakers," Kevin said looking up. "Now get out your annoying me."

"Not until I get my free jawbreakers," Eddy badgered.

"How does a knuckle sandwich sound? That's all you get for free," Kevin threatened.

"Bring it on Jock your threats are useless!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy please, maybe Kevin doesn't know," Double d said pulling his fired-up friend.

"I deserve these free jawbreakers. Right Ed?" Eddy looked at Ed for support.

"Yehaw it spins!" Ed laughed. He was spinning wildly on the bar stools with his tongue out.

"Maybe we can come to an agreement and maybe not turn this into a big affair," Double d was sweating now, he was the only thing standing between the two factions now from total warfare.

"Like what Double Dork?" Kevin asked his eyes not leaving his rival.

"We can…uh…" Double d thought out loud. "Take you and the rest of the kids to Eddy's Brother's sewer tunnel system tonight."

"WHAT?" Eddy and Kevin yelled at the same time.

"Is that hat too tight for your head? You're killin me Sockhead!" Eddy yelled at Double d.

"Your brother has a secret sewer system?" Kevin asked interested.

"Conference!" Eddy called a time-out. He pulled double d away from the bar and whispered in his ear. "Whose side are you on Sockhead? I'm trying to rid a piece of my past not host a picnic."

"I'm sorry Eddy I panicked, you know my stress management is mediocre at best," Double d whispered.

"I guess there's no going back now, this is too important, but if anything happens it's on your head" Eddy resolved poking Double d's chest for every syllable of 'on your head'. He turned back to the clerk. "Hey Shovelchin you coming or what?"

"Ok your on," Kevin answered determined.

"Fine, Ed!" Eddy called.

"Tweet! Tweet!" Ed yelled as he swam in the jawbreaker pile.

"C'mon Monobrow! We're leaving!" Eddy yelled as he started leaving. "Tell everyone to meet us at the cul-de-sac at sundown."

"R-right," Kevin said sort of shaking.

"But the jawbreakers Eddy!" Ed said as Eddy left the store.

"Eddy? Are you ok?" Double d said worried as Eddy started swaying back and forth like he was struck with something.

"Nice tattoo Eddy," Ed remarked.

"What?" Eddy asked wearily pulling out a mirror. Double d looked at Eddy as well. There was no tattoo present.

"There's no tattoo on my head Ed," Eddy said rubbing his forehead causing a rippling pain to spark inside his skull causing him to wince. Eddy refused to talk for the rest of the trip home.

"Do you need any aspirin because it may help your migraine?" Double d asked very concerned as they reached Eddy's back door. "All the dust that accumulated in that vault could make anyone get a sinus infection."

"Yeah long day I guess," Eddy said as he entered his room via the back door.

"That wasn't what I said," Double d spoke as Eddy's door slammed shut. Edd turned to Ed. "I guess Eddy just wants rest, I'll check on him after I finish our mode of transport for tonight."

"Can I try to read again?" Ed pleaded.

"Go ahead, the context of those books fits you more than me," Double d answered.

"Back into vault, back into vault," Ed repeated as he ran into the hole.

The soft hum of the AC somehow sounded pleasing to Eddy as he drifted in and out of sleep. He fell on his bed and placed a palm to his face. A tattoo of a plus sign in a triangle appearing under his hand. An event played in his head. A dark room with three silhouettes: one gruff looking shadow in the darkness and two laying down shadows that looked like they were struggling to breathe. Eddy heard a voice as clear as a bell:

_First rule of being a god, little rat. _

The standing being raised a giant broadsword and aimed the point downwards toward one of the shadows.

_Trust No One! _

The being slammed the sword point into one of the laying shadows. A male screamed and a female voice yelled an incoherent name.

Eddy fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_(October10)_

_Timer till restart: 6 hrs 45mins_

_(My observations of the rest of the inhabitants have concluded the time I have till restart. My defense algorithms have been completed (no help from my supervisor), and the inhabitants I created pawns with before have kept their distance from the keys and the rooks. With the event coming I will start moving the gears into place. In a related note the number of intruders had jumped up to three. But they seem to be interested in each other, the key "Eddy" and inhabitant "Nazz" than anyone else in particular. I will keep posting about this matter in the coming hours.)_


	4. On the Road

Chapter 4: On the Road

"Eddy! Eddy!" Ed yelled as he shook his friend. "Stop being unconscious now!" He proceeded to slap the daylights out of Eddy.

"Ed…Ed!" Eddy yelled coherent again. "I'm awake!"

"It's sunset Eddy!" Ed said racing outside with Eddy in tow. The Cul-de-sac was a buzz with activity. Everyone looked like they were going to go on safari in Africa. Sarah and Jimmy looked like big game hunters. Johnny and Plank had a huge blue travel sack which loomed over their head which was basically useless because he was eating all of his rations. Nazz wore a black sleeveless shirt with long cargo pants and combat boots. Rolf didn't have a shirt on for some reason. And Kevin, well he didn't show up yet.

"Flashlight? Check, First aid kit? Check, Bottled water? Check," Double d listed as he left his house.

"Double d!" Ed yelled. "Look who's here!"

"Hey Eddy good to see you're feeling better," Double d said happily.

"Yeah right," Eddy said. "So what is the p-" he was interrupted by Nazz.

"Hey Eddy? Are we really going to your brother's hangout?" She asked.

"S-sure," Eddy couldn't say anymore because Nazz in her outfit made his mouth dry.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Nazz exclaimed.

"M-me neither," Eddy said transfixed.

"Too-short-in-the-neck Ed-boy! Why must Rolf wait for wandering eyes to leap! Rolf must get revenge immediately!" Rolf yelled at Eddy.

"Slow down stretch, revenge against what?" Eddy asked.

"As the brother of the accursed you should understand brother-of -the-lost Ed-boy, for you know what your brother did to Rolf and his livestock," Rolf explained. "But now Rolf's chances for redemption has begun anew yes?"

"J-just don't get any on me," Eddy said confused. He was about to recollect on the dream he had when his reverie was shot by Ed who yelled in his ear with a traffic cone mega-phone.

"Please keep your hands and feet at the starting gate! Please leave all food and drink in the caravan at all times!" Ed was hit in the head with a flying shoe.

"Just go you idiot!" Sarah yelled. Eddy just noticed that they were sitting on a large gray chariot-like contraction with Ed at the helm. An engine hummed and caused white smoke to bellow out of the sides of the cockpit.

"What the- where did this come from?" Eddy asked.

"You remember my self-propelled scooter?" Double d asked.

"The one we tried to use to get to the candy store that time?" Eddy asked.

"Yes the same, I modified it so that it handles a much bigger passenger size," Double d explained.

"Sweet!" Eddy said happily as the chariot started to move. It started slow and picked up speed.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of grog huh guys?" Ed said as he swung the wheel back and forth. This was made by broken kitchen appliances. Because of the chariots speed the party found they were rolling into the forest.

"Why is Ed driving?" Eddy asked scared the trees whizzing past him.

"Not to fear Eddy I installed an autopilot based on the directions you gave me earlier," Double d said laying back. His relaxation was short-lived when the entire chariot hit an unknown object and took a nose-dive downwards causing everyone's faces to collide with an invisible wall. Well except for Nazz and Ed who fell forward into the maw of a huge cave. After a few moments of confusion the machine fell backwards spewing all the passengers off the sides. Ed was the first to get up.

"Logic took a sick day ha ha ha," Ed laughed and fell to the grass again.

"Are you guys ok?" Nazz asked worried as she stood back up.

"The world is against me!" Eddy yelled. He was about three feet away in a knothole of a tree.

"Sarah I think I have an owie," Jimmy whined. He was laying face up on Sarah.

"Join the club," Sarah mumbled.

"What happened?" Double d getting up from the busted control panel

"It's the curse of Eddy's Brother!" Rolf yelled angrily. He jumped up from the platform and prepared to charge. "No curse can match the vitality of Rolf's shoehorn!" He pulled off his right shoe and jumped off the platform with it over his head. He slammed the sole into the invisible wall creating a shockwave of white energy. The waves resonated around the proximity of the cave. A few seconds later the wall caved releasing a large pocket of air to rush toward them. Ed and Nazz flew into the machine because of said pocket. Nazz stopped herself, Ed bounced off the metal engine and slammed into the tree Eddy was meeting the Keebler Elves in. Eddy fell out of the tree and landed on Ed's back.

"Nice one Rolf," Johnny said getting his pack. Lucky for him he tied Plank to his belt for protection. "Right Plank?" He worked his wooden friend from the belt and lifted his crayon mouth to his ear. "Plank thinks so too."

"What happened here? Did the bubble blow?" Kevin said laughing. His bike gleaming in the sun beams.

"Where'd you come from?" Eddy asked.

"Followed the track that thing left in my yard," Kevin said a little ticked.

"Oh dear, Sorry Kevin!" Double d apologized.

"Alright enough fooling around, back on the platform," Eddy commanded.

"Actually Eddy according to the coordinates we are where we need to be," Double d sighed. "Even though another one of my inventions was cut during its prime."

"Yeah that's right," Eddy said pointing to the cave. Deep in the cave the walls flattened out into a solid black stone corridor.

"It looks like the den of the Second Ringworm from the movie It came from My Face pt.2," Ed said happily.

"It's kinda scary," Jimmy said shaking.

"Don't worry Jimmy I'll be here," Sarah said calming her friend down.

"Enough talk!" Rolf yelled. "Prepare for the onslaught of the Son of the Shepard Eddy's Brother!" He charged into the cave with his shoe held up.

"Attack!" Ed yelled angrily. "The Ringworm is weakened by socks I will charge your weapons citizens!" He raced in too.

"Wait up Dude!" Nazz called dragging Kevin into the cave.

"Let's stake our claim ambre!" Johnny followed with Plank in tow.

"Hurry Jimmy the trains leaving!" Sarah said happily.

"Coming!" Jimmy yelled.

"What are we waiting for Sockhead let's get this show on a road," Eddy sounded.

"Very well," Double d said grabbing his bag. The two disappeared into the cave as a being strolled out of the shadow of the trees. The being presumably female tapped on her right hand and spoke in a clearly electronic voice.

_Secondary Objective completed_

_Primary Objective: Reawaken Naxx-sama's Liege._

_Deploying self-mobility in 3, 2, 1,_

The female machine started drilling a large hole into the dirt.


	5. Testing a Concept

Chapter 5: Testing a Concept

"Hurry Ed-boy we have much to do!" Rolf yelled valiantly. The dark walls blurring around him as he ran. What the search party didn't realize was that the hallway was actually a large network of sewage pipelines that led in all sorts of directions.

"Buy one get one free!" Ed piped following close behind.

"Wait up Lump!" Eddy called winding around the caravan of the cul-de-sac with Edd in tow. Who was trying to keep his shoes from scrapping the metal floor.

"One side Dork!" Kevin yelled angrily as Eddy rammed into him to pass a support beam. Johnny was not far behind.

"Oh dear, sorry Kevin!" Double d said. "Eddy please calm down."

"Ed! Batter formation!" Eddy yelled in rage as he finally reached Ed.

"Oh Goody! Goody!" Ed yelled happily raising his arms to a 180 degree angle.

"Eddy! Please reconsider!" Double d pleaded but was interrupted.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Sockhead," Eddy said latching his hands onto Ed's jacket. "Now grab on."

"This is not good," Double d worried. With shaking hands he grabbed Eddy's ankles.

A gleam of light appeared at the end of the tunnel.

"Ed!" Eddy commanded. "Do exactly as I say! My brother have laid traps at the end of this thing!"

"Traps?" Double d yelled. "Eddy I thought you were over your brother's ruses!"

"Go!" Eddy yelled.

"Eat this ringworm!" Ed yelled as his running speed increased to a fever pitch.

The Batter-Ed boomed out of the hallway and into a large chamber. The room was filled with thousands of steel pipes dripping with green sewage and assorted trash like tin cans, dead fish, truck tires, and other objects that need to be labeled a biohazard. The bottom floor was nothing but a stagnant vat of what used to be water. It didn't have a specific color and the smell could kill a bull elephant. The apparently-failed sewage collection system had a wire mesh platform that covered the diameter which was loosely supported by a long steel pipe which was moved by rotors that made the whole apparatus spin in a slow clockwise motion. Far above the apparatus was a crudely drawn X over a rock edge which was certainly out of place in a sewer.

Rolf stopped before he reached the mesh, mostly because of the smell. "What trickery plagues this waterhole? this smells worse than pig livers strawn out to dry in the heat of the noon," He pondered out loud while clasping his nose.

"Rolf! Look Out!" Double d warned as the rumble of Ed's charge reached Rolf's ears.

"Hello?" Rolf asked confused. He looked behind and saw the three Eds barreling at him. Panicked he ran out into the basin yelling in his foreign language causing a side of the mesh he touched to tilt down. Ed charged into the basin with his friends in tow causing their platform section to tilt which was conveniently opposite of Rolf's location. Because of Ed's momentum he slam into Rolf causing him to fly up over Ed's head which led to Ed staring into the abyss below the platform. In an effort to keep Eddy, Double d, and himself from swan-diving off the edge of the mesh Ed instantly grabbed the platform and held on tight. The excess momentum caused Eddy and Double d to flip over Ed and catapult Rolf up to the shelf of granite. Rolf flipped and landed on his back with his head slamming onto the edge knocking him out. The platform under the weight of the formation continued to tilt until it made a vertical line. With Ed still dangling, the platform broke through the pipe support and barrel-rolled downward, with the echoing sounds of its screaming occupants. The upside platform splashed into the murky vat.

"Eds! Rolf!" Johnny yelled into the basin after a plume of muck drenched the pipe walls. "Guys!" He was about to give a command of rescue when he turned and realized nothing was behind him except the rustic hallway. What did respond was a grunt which sounded like a muffled bark of a dog.

The cold slime caused Ed to loosen his grip on the mesh, which caused the platform to re-align itself and pin both him and Eddy against the wall. Double d was under the platform gasping for breath in the muck. The platform started sinking into the muck along with its two prisoners. In a panicked state, Double d tried pushing the grating up. From where the platform used to be blue outline appeared, three grey blocks fell out of this hole and plummeted the 100 ft and clanged onto the opposite side of the grating. Causing it to tilt and free the pinned Ed-boys. The blocks fell into the muck and the platform re-aligned again this time slamming into Ed and Double d's head, briefly stunning Ed and knocking out Double d. The blow to his dome caused Ed to start thinking. He looked around the muck and saw a little pipe. Ed grabbed his passed out friends and jetted deeper into the stagnant pond. Ed squeezed into the 6 in. hole and wormed through into a heavily packed clump of trash. He felt a hand grab his foot and pull him back through the pipe. The trash in the vat obscured the appearance of the intruder but before Ed lost consciousness he saw a flurry of blond, blue, and red hair.

* * *

_(October 10)_

_(Time: 1hr 15min)_

_(Rooks inbound, intruders located_

_-ENTRY BLOCKED-_


	6. Kankers, Vinmill, and Soulless Walls

Ed-venture: Evolution

Story 1: Somewhere in Reality

Chapter 6: Kankers, Vinmill, and Soul-less Walls

"Hey Vinmill!" Lee yelled. She and her sisters were soaked to the bone and exhausted from lugging "their men" across the system of pipelines to the rendezvous established by the unorthodox prophet. The rendezvous was a basin like the trap the Eds fell into. However unlike the concrete vat of stagnant sewer water, this basin was made of granite and sandstone with green roots with small tuffs of brush weaving in and out of cracks. Another key difference was a wide rusted column that dug deep into the crystal clear water of the basin. Vinmill was meditating on said column while playing with a small string of beads in his right hand.

"Hello White Noise," Vinmill said nonchalant.

"Call me that again and see what happens," Lee threatened.

"I'm picking up a lot of disturbances, Marie how did the search and rescue go?" Vinmill said completely ignoring the encroaching doom that he sat himself up for. Lee charged at the lake and jumped the distance. She ran up the Vinmill and just before she sent him to the stratosphere he disappeared and reappeared behind her. Vinmill softly grazed his hand-held beads against Lee's nape and she fell to the ground in a deep sleep. The spectacle mesmerized May and Marie. Because not only did Vinmill break Lee's fighting record, he did so without later needing a body cast.

"Do we fight him Marie?" May said confused.

"Shut up May," Marie said trying to control the situation. "Vinmill, what do we do about the Ed's?"

"Marie?" May said worried. Normally if one of their sister's was down and out the other two would jump into the fray.

"If all three of you are decommissioned the Eds would never survive this," Vinmill said sternly.

"What?" May asked worried. "What do you mean they won't survive?"

"Will you tell her or should I?" Vinmill asked Marie.

"If you tell it she won't understand," Marie said.

"Hey," May grunted in anger.

"Go ahead," Vinmill assisted.

"Listen May, that column is more than decoration, long story short there are people that will activate it," Marie explained in lament terms.

"A-and if that happens?" May asked scared.

"No one in Peach Creek will survive," Vinmill responded.

"Can't we do something to stop it?" May said tears appearing in her eyes.

"No," Marie said looking down.

"The best we can do is save the Eds," Vinmill said solemnly. "Correction, that's all we can do."

May tried to remain together, which was not an easy feat. Marie said to Vinmill, "How can we protect them if they're here?"

"This is very important, keep them away from Nazz and Sarah," Vinmill explained.

"What?" Marie asked although not really wanting an answer. "Ed's sister? Why?"

"…lets just say they're keys to the two sided lock," Vinmill said.

Meanwhile deep in the catacombs a lone Nazz continued to tunnel and look for a familiar face.

"This is not cool," Nazz said getting a little paranoid. An orange portal appeared on the ceiling behind her. A figure fell out of the portal, the being grabbed Nazz's mouth from behind muffling her screams. A soft mechanical voice broke the struggle.

_Hello liege, my name is Glados II; I'm here to take you back._

* * *

_(October 10)_

_(Time: 15min)_

_(The android made her move, the Zakun and the f-_

_-ENTRY BLOCKED-_


	7. Forced Restart

Chapter 7: Forced Shut-down

"What more intruders?" Vinmill read from his phone that chimed him out of meditation. The phone alerted him to an incoming call. "Hello this is Vin," he answered.

"You're dragging your feet," the man who called for status before seethed on the other end.

"Unlike you, I actually care about collateral damage," Vinmill said un-amused about his superior's behavior.

"Protecting and stalling are two different things!" the man roared.

"Stalling!" Vinmill snapped. "I've been busting my ass trying to corral the inhabitants away from dead zones, no help from the intruder who now is targeting Nazz for some reason, and the new intruders that appeared less than three seconds ago!"

"Oh sorry I didn't know barriers required more than the three brain cells over what is left in you. You **are** aware that the world you're currently rooting around on is restarting in 10 minutes right? Because you can always play with your 'intruders' while you four are stuck in temporal limbo," the superior said provoking a hiss out of Vinmill, more over the insult than the possibility of collapsing time paradoxes.

"Watch the news," Vinmill forced through grit teeth.

"Make me proud my boy," the man spoke and the call ended again. Just then another beep and intruder found, in a final act of rage Vinmill threw the phone into the water making it short out.

"So much for a clean cut," Vinmill said solemnly. The platform started to glow a bright hue of silver as he returned to his meditative stance.

_"Great spirits of the forgotten land, grant the rouge spirits of this earth peaceful transition to the nether. And cleanse my soul of the sins I will create tonight." _

"Maku私はあなた自身のあなたの誇りに願っています," a boy's voice spoke out as Double d regained consciousness.

"私は自分のいつも誇りに思う," a young girl responded with a laugh. Double d tried to look at the source of the voice but found only darkness.

"まあ、思い出は," the boy spoke again his voice displaying a brief tinge of panic. Double d tried to stay still but the fear and the confusion of his predicament didn't provide any assistance to him.

"Oh no you don't," The young girl spoke slyly a fist broke into the side of Double d's head knocking him out. "See you in the future."

"Sarah? Where are we?" Jimmy asked as the two wandered through pipe after pipe.

"Beats me Jimmy it's not like those IDIOTS DIDN'T MAKE A MAP OR ANYTHING!" Sarah voice echoed across the labyrinth. She wandered into a tunnel and ran into an invisible barrier, the 14th one that day. "AND WHO'S IDEA WAS TO MAKE THESE STUPID INVISIBLE WALLS?"

"Sarah," Jimmy squeaked.

"What?" Sarah asked frustrated.

"A way out!" Jimmy exclaimed pointing to a ladder in the corridor adjacent to the invisible wall.

"Not again!" A voice from above yelled. Kevin ran into a pitfall on the upper levels and now was plummeting down to Jimmy and Sarah. Jimmy shrieked as Kevin landed on him causing an indent in the stone pipe. Kevin immediately stood upright Jimmy in all and started to bolt in the same direction as Sarah did.

"Hey!" Sarah roared as Jimmy fell off Kevin. Her anger quickly changed to laughter when Kevin collided off the same invisible wall.

"FORGET THIS PLACE I'M OUTTA HERE!" Kevin yelled both in fright and rage. He dodged Sarah's fists and leaped at the ladder.

"GET BACK HERE BUSTER!" Sarah roared. Some sort of liquid started dripping on her head.

"S-s-s-sarah," Jimmy stammered, Sarah turned back to her squeamish friend and saw him stark white staring up the hole Kevin fell in from, red droplets dripping on his face and clothes. She looked and immediately wished she didn't. Because what was scuttling down was a six- armed humanoid figure with bloody garbs, open wounds, and three elongated heads with black sunken eyes and trapezoid mouths of bleeding razor sharp teeth. Needless to say she and Jimmy bolted as fast as they can up the ladder after Kevin, the thing reached the bottom of the ladder and shrieked as the kids jumped out of the opening into the crisp night air.

"LET'S GO!" Johnny yelled as he, and Rolf started closing the hatch.

"NO MEAL TIME FOR THE DEMON OF THE TUNNELS!" Rolf yelled. The hatch rattled in a large clang and the inside fell silent. The corridor that housed the hatch provided no light or a sense of direction.

"What was that?" Sarah yelled scared out of her mind.

"That thing was hungry for me Sarah!" Jimmy cried. "It's eyes, oh it's eyes."

"Whatever that was I never want to see that it again man!" Kevin stammered shaking like a leaf.

"All I did was touch an orange wall," Johnny spoke out gripping his friend Plank hard.

"Where are you Ed?" Sarah cried for her big brother. The yelling and crying was compounded by a small quake that started to rattle the system. The quake grew along with a very bright light that blinded the group in a silver and blue cascade.

* * *

_(October 10)_

_(Time 2min)_

_-ENTRY BLOCKED-_

* * *

_(October 10)_

_(Time: 25 sec)_

_(I'm sorry)_

_-TRANSMISSION LOST-_


	8. Wakeup Call

Story 2: Indoctrination

Chapter 8: Wakeup Call

Double d awoke in darkness with a sharp tension headache. He tried to open his mouth to breathe but all that entered was unpalatable granules which made him panic. Like a wild animal he flailed his arms wildly to try and get rid of the material causing the material to fly out above his chest. He forced his head out of the material in a gasp and was immediately enveloped in a very unpleasant smelling bear hug.

"Ni D!" The individual giving the hug exclaimed "私は私はあなたを失っ考え sand golems of the Rorschach test from the movie Hedker of the Moon People!"

"Ed?" Double d asked weakly. His eyes started to adjust to the familiar colors of his best friend's shirt. Double d then realized he wasn't speaking in his normal tongue either.

"I know I didn't think it was him either," Another boy with Eddy's voice spoke. The colors gave way to a blurry figure with short blue hair grabbing Double d's by the shoulder, "What with the new chin and all."

"Cool! Double d looks like us too!" Ed yelled happily.

"Ed looking like aliens is not cool!" Eddy replied pushing Ed's face into a dune.

"But Eddy we look like the people in the comics from your brother's library place!" Ed remarked holding up a one of them he took out of his jacket.

"Pardon me to interject but you two do realize we're not speaking English right?" Double d added rubbing his eyes. "And where are we? This heat is unnatural given the average temperatures of Peach Creek during the Autumn months."

"Yeah don't remind me," Eddy grumbled. "And look around Sockhead does this look like Peach Creek during the Autumn months?" Even through his now strangely blurry vision Edd could plainly see that Eddy was right. A clear cerulean sky overlooking a variable ocean of black sand punctuated by crooked obelisk-shaped columns of white stone met their gaze. The sea of sand stretched far into the horizon with the consistence of a shrine sand garden rather than a Saharan wasteland with the only dunes being the small hills at the base of each stone. The stones were in unfathomable numbers and each had different heights and widths with none of them reaching more than 12 feet high. They seem to have been placed but with no rhyme or pattern and had no connection with other stones making the assortment resemble an endless city of free-standing towers.

"H-H-How did?" Double d stammered trying to process the scenery.

"This is just great!" Eddy yelled ignoring the question. "Every time I try to scam with new places and make myself better everything goes weird! Make the greatest scam ever? Get chased out of the cul-de-sac. Try to get even with my jerk brother? Find out my big bro is a big phony and end up falling asleep in sludge and woke up as an Asian in a desert! LUMPY STOP TRYING TO GRAB MY TEMPLE MARK!"

"But it looks so cool Eddy," Ed whined. Edd could finally focus completely at the new appearance of his best friends. Eddy's hair grew out about an inch except for his signature three hairs which transformed into 3 thick spikes of hair that sprouted along the back of his head ending underneath his shoulder blades. He had a more slender form but still maintained his height. Ed's hair grew out about 2 inches and had a more feral-like consistency than any sort of hair style. Ed's body pretty much stayed the same. Edd looked down at himself and found he too was leaner and upon further inspection his golden hair had grown out from the sides and the back of his hat. Ed was trying to grab 4 tiny red arrows that pulsed near the side of Eddy's head but every time he tried his hand just went through it like air. Eddy grew more ticked at Ed's antics.

"Come here sneaky dickens," Ed cooed his open hand passing through the mysterious symbol.

Before Eddy could pummel the nuisance Double d spoke up. "Ed? May I see that graphic novel please?"

"Here you go," Ed said tossing the book. After fumbling the novel Double d leafed through its contents and found the same characteristics that he and his friends had mysteriously adopted in the characters: Bigger more defined eyes, smaller nose and mouth, more realistic definition to the arms, legs, feet, and hands, little to unnoticeable outlines, and the same exaggerated mark in close proximity to the temple when the character was angry.

Eddy poked Edd out of his reverie. "Hey Sockhead, how much you willing to bet we now can do Kung-fu?"

"Kung-Fu!" Ed yelled happily before starting a shadowboxing match with an invisible advisory.

"Eddy, Asian stereotypes are beneath you," Double d scolded.

"Hear me out, what always happens in situations like this in movies?" Eddy reasoned. "The hero 'us' end up waking up in a place he's never been. Struggling to find his way back home he's told he is the chosen one and then finds out about this 'super secret' ability that only he knows. And since we already are in new bodies and learned to speak and read a new language literally overnight. Would I be wrong to suggest that we may now know Kung-fu?"

"Pushing yours and Ed's intensive understanding of the plots of under-budgeted B-rated action movies aside for a moment, I may have to humbly disagree with your notion," Edd argued. "First of all although I cannot fathom the reason behind our sudden and frankly improbable transformation given the natural inflexibility of the human genome, I can probably hypothesize that the probability of one of us let alone all of us learning martial arts is negligible at best. Ignoring the probability our education in Japanese language and writing styles in the time lapse of a night of course."

"Don't you ever turn off that head of yours?" Eddy replied flatly.

"Like I said before, it's a curse I'm afraid," Double d said looking up at the sky.

"ARRRROOOGGG!" A guttural moan echoed across the desert.

"What was that?!" Edd and Eddy yelled startled.

"EDDY! DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled running at them from around a section of the column forest.

"Ed Are you ok? AH!" Double d gasped as Ed picked him and Eddy up and burnt rubber deeper into the desert.

"Whoa where's the fire Rembrandt?" Eddy asked engulfed in Ed's pits.

"Trouble!" Ed yelled in a panic. "Cat!"

"Cat?" Double d and Eddy wondered. As if on cue a nearby column buckled and with a loud bang exploded catching the escaping party in the blast. The three boys flew a couple feet and landed in a heap. In a cloud of dust Eddy wiggled out from under Ed and looked at the direction of the collapsed column. He immediately wished he didn't because staring back at him was a hulking shadow with emotionless golden eyes and two ivory rows of sharp jagged teeth.


	9. Ineffable Mysteries of the Fog

Chapter 9: Ineffable Mysteries of the FOG

Eddy stood stiller than stone as the shadow marched into the sun. The beast was a 7ft tall figure coated by a thick hide of dark brown fur. The creature had upright triangular ears, slender claws, flat feet and a formless circular face of onyx dominated by a large jagged maw shaped like a jack-o-lantern smile over sharpened teeth, and disk-shaped pupil-less golden eyes. Its ears twitched as it wandered further into the sun with a stare that bordered on a predator on its next meal but with a slight jerk of its posture it turned away to a nearby passage between the columns. When it turned Eddy saw that it was cuddling a 6in long white capsule with a metallic valve tied to the beast's neck by a rope. Eddy was so engrossed in the creature he didn't notice a hand grab the back of his leg and had to catch himself from screaming. He looked back and found Double d, which was on his stomach, his face white as a sheet and trembling like a leaf. "W-what is that?" Double d whispered with a gulp.

"It's a Solar trash smasher from the mini-series "The Odd journey of Issac Meyer," Ed responded. The beast looked at the direction of the Eds and cooed like a pigeon.

"Ed shut up," Eddy whispered.

"What?" Ed asked in normal tone, the beast's cooing turned into a light growling.

"Agent Meridian! Agent Meridian! Come in!" A girl's voice spoke causing the beast to look away. The voice seemed to be coming from inside the beast. "This is Silks, we're in the vicinity of your coordinates. What's your current status?"

"ARAH-HA-HA!" The beast roared as if it was responding to the voice. Then the beast's ears twitched and it narrowed its eyes at the three Ed's.

"Aww it wants to play guys," Ed said raising his head making his body look like a seal as the beast lowered its claws to the ground like a linesman before the snap.

Ed jumped to his feet just as the beast leap into the air with its claws at the ready. "Tag your it!" Ed exclaimed sliding in front of his friends with his hands out wide ready to embrace the creature.

"Ed you idiot!" Eddy yelled as he saw the creature draw out its claws at the apex of its hop. The claws never reached Ed as a shot rang out followed by the metal canister on the creature exploding which sent all three Ed's backwards in a burst of greenish vapour.

"Where did it go?" Ed asked as the party became enveloped in the gas cloud. The stinging gas crept into their eyes, nose and mouth.

"S %! I hit the can!" The girl's voice spoke again this time more clearly and with more worry. The voice was followed by another more masculine one. "Ya think Sherlock?" Ed who was the only one still mobile in the choking haze looked for the source of the voice. He was tearing up no matter how hard he flailed in the smoke. Edd and Eddy wasn't fairing too well either as their coughs and sputters echoed off the columns.

"Hello?" Ed asked realizing the male's voice after falling over dizzy.

"Meridian that you?" The voice replied. "You sound terrible."

"Who?"

"Great work Silks she sounds like a tard and has amnesia."

"It isn't her you twat," The female voice responded.

"What's a tard?" Ed asked.

"Never mind that, you're in danger," The male voice spoke.

"Why?"

"Listen Mr. Shiny, you and whoever you're travelling with has to leave the area. Comprende?"

Ed couldn't understand a little of the sentence as he felt a slight tickling sensation in his head. Wispy silhouettes started to appear in Ed's peripheral vision. He could also hear a faint drumming and the melody of a wooden flute. "What's Comprende?"

"You can't stay in the cloud, it's hallucinogenic."

The man's words fell on deaf ears to the boy as his surrounding mist started to warp his perception into bright multi-colored triangular tapestries as the drums and flutes grew louder and more rhythmic. The human-like shadows started to encircle him. He looked up at the sky and it yielded a series of green and golden rings that displayed incomprehensible languages and pictographs. In the middle of the rings was a purple sun with a photo realistic face, green eyes and a smile.

"Hello my friend," the sun spoke in a calming voice. "Are you ready to become the lord of the den of cockatrice?" The shadows appeared to him at last. Multitudes of buxom women with bright white plumage, pointed elf ears, chicken legs, and green tail feathers pranced around Ed in mirth. The surrounding scenery became nothing more than a mosaic of multicoloured polygons with the drums and flutes creating a beautiful symphony that matched Ed's heartbeat in rhythm.

"My gratitude to you knows no bounds!" Ed thanked the sun. "I shall bring forth millions of eggs to his lordship as his soldiers!" His cockatrice army giggled and began to caress him with their wings. The cuddling didn't last as a blood-curling roar shook the area scaring the cockatrice out of their frenzy.

"First you will have to do something for us my young friend," The sun spoke as a mass of jaded black triangles forming in the last of the mist shaped into a large group of snarling "tag players".

"A simple task for me and the Lotus blade," Ed said valiantly brandishing his practice sword from his coat pocket, because with Ed physics are always in beta testing.

* * *

"I shall bring forth millions of eggs to his lordship as his soldiers!" The radio message echoed as static rendered the connection dead.

"Great work Silks," A voice said sarcastically as the cloud lifted revealing a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties along with a teenage girl huddled on a short column about 60 ft away. The girl was hunched behind a military grade sniper rifle and the man was watching the formulating cloud through binoculars.

"Don't pin this on me Tweak!" The girl accused jumping up as the rifle spewed the few last whiffs of gunpowder. "I was using your gun!"

"Sure, blame the gun, " The man known as Tweak replied adjusting one of the lenses of the binoculars. He stood 5ft 11 with a lanky physique and wore desert-cameo cargo shorts, a dark blue t-shirt with the graphic of the words 'Syndicate Lapdog' underneath a ram's head over a bulletproof vest, and wire-rimmed glasses. The girl was 5ft even with a petite physique and wore tan pants with the sleeves torn off above the knee with a white tunic over another bulletproof vest. She had dirty blond hair pulled into a ponytail. "And stop calling me Tweak."

"I'll call you whatever I want Hipster," Silks huffed shoving the rifle into the man's hands. Something in the cloud immediately caught the two's attention. The cloud dissipated showing a variably large mass of the creatures surrounding three lone figures. Two lying on the ground motionless, and one in the direct middle standing in a fighting stance pulling out what looked like a wooden stick out of his jacket.

"That kid isn't doing what I think he is, is he?" Silks asked with alarm. The answer came as Ed charged toward a side of the mass.

"PLAY BALL!" Tweak roared jumping toward the fray with Silks following seconds after.


End file.
